Millennial selfishness
by SweetCookieable
Summary: Ninetales became dark, white and dazzling eyes. He generated irrepressible energy, which gushed as electric scales. The tips of the tails seemed of TRUE fire. "You ... you, defiler ... Did you know that within my tails harbored the energies of right spirits?" Yes, Jiyu knew. Now he finds himself Gengar to have known.. And not stopping his greed.. MD1 Prequel.


A thousand years ago, when humans populated the Parallel World of Pokémon, there was in the Central Village, a young man named Jiyu Shiawase.

He was handsome, one of the most attractive men on which to lay your eyes.

The skin was of a uniform color, kissed by the sun,with a clear-featured face, tousled and burnished hair that tore away a few years after his already flourishing age.

His eyes, then, were of a magnetic attractive, almost wild, and shone like jewels.

He had his mouth turned into a wry smile as he walked down the road,which, if possible, made him even more embellished.

A purple cloak completed the grand human form.

Yeah. Form. Because the beauty of the substance was inversely proportional to the attractiveness of the housing.

His skin was so beautiful, so was petty his soul.

His hair so flowing, so selfishness and greed flowed in him.

His eyes did not shine a positive light.

His smile was always ironic, if not arrogant.

His only good side was ... having a faithful Pokémon at his side.

A female, in this case.

A small Ralts, shyly holding on to the mantle of her master.

Everyone turned when Jiyu passed, women and men had attention, desire, admiration, just for him. Only for his disgusting good looks.

He went into a tavern, escorted by Ralts. The small Pokémon beckoned him, and he raised her to his shoulder, still not stop smiling.

"Grepa Wine,now."

The owner served him in silence.

The atmosphere was from western saloon.

Everyone knew him in town, and everyone knew how he was.

Needless trying to discuss with, you risked with a thug of the sort.

The small Ralts, who unlike her master shone immense candor, slid off the shoulder of the Trainer for skipping merrily on the counter to catch up the host.

Who looked at her curiously, almost in awe.

That Pokémon seemed will to read his soul ..

And maybe she wanted.

Realizing the situation, emptied his glass, Jiyu adressed the man with a mocking laugh.

"But look to my little Ralts .. seems to feel some sympathy for you, vile host of village ... Who knows what she will ever find in you .. Who knows what she saw.

They say that Ralts approaches only to big ones ... I do not know what I mean .. "

And laughed putrid, that his face bent in evil dimples.

Then he stopped, as when he suddenly began to laugh uproariously.

He became serious this time.

"Come on, Ralts, do not waste your time with this idiot. We have more important things to do, remember?"

He went off without a greeting, taking the little below, that obeyed promptly.

The innkeeper was still quite shocked by the swiftness of the event.

But he found the strength to mutter:

"I knew that Ralts go behind good people ..."

He took a wooden tablet and began to rub it with a cloth.

"... Apparently, she is the exception that proves the rule."

Meanwhile, Pokémon and Trainer were walking towards the University of Pokémology.

An imposing building, in antique marble.

Jiyu did not care, and he was looking for one thing.

He moved like lightning to the section 'Fire Type Pokémon'

He walked briskly, with Ralts on his shoulder, and his cloak lifted gusts of air in perfect Shiftry style.

Almost feverish, the adrenaline that rose from his esophagus, he flipped the documents in papyrus and bound Mareep leather.

They were all of great value, but he handled them with bad grace.

Some fell from the wooden pews.

The caretaker of Section was pissed.

"Hey, here is important material. Manipulate it gently!"

In response, it was just squared by the arrogant boy.

But was enough: his search had come to an end.

He moved his eyes frantically back and forth on that roll of amber papyrus, as if he wanted to get into it, then they contracted in a flash of victory.

"Fine! Ralts ... we found ... what they were looking for.

A Pokémon in whose tails reside the power of nine different, powerful spirits ...

Those tails ... SHALL BE MINE! "

And he closed the roll, leaving him there, had now lost its importance to him.

Ralts quivered, frightened.

They left the University.

Just arrived at their home, a beautiful building made of mahogany wood, Jiyu Ralts took from his shoulder, placed it on the floor, a few steps from the entrance and said:

"You're not strong enough.'ll Have to evolve.

First to Kirlia, then into Gardevoir. We understand each other? "

Ralts nodded. His Trainer was never mean to her,just rough. And the times he fondled her, she felt him close, but the heat, the fire she sometimes spotted in the gestures and words of other people towards their precious companions, was away.

SOOOOO FAR. AWAY.

Jiyu would have been for her an attentive companion,he transmitted her safety, soundness, even his harassment toward all came to her muffled.

But he would never had unbalanced in tenderness.

His mind was far from that. And not insignificantly.

Too bad, because she felt LOVE FOR HIM.

The great love a Pokémon feels for who raises it with great affection.

Yeah ... But you could define that this way, what tied Jiyu to Ralts?

However,months passed, the summer turned into deciduous leaves, as well as Ralts turned into Kirlia, with the greatest joy of her Master.

Even there, his was not a genuine joy, but more like a ruminate on personal gain ... That had to do with the nine-tailed Pokémon.

Kirlia, nevertheless, felt growing attachment to the man who found her as a little one, although his flaws far outweight his virtues.

Time continued its race;specifically, into soft flakes of snow and the further evolution in Gardevoir.

Jiyu had reached the peak of contentment. He hadn't captured any other Pokémon, aside Gardevoir, he didn't feel the need. It had been established a perfect symbiosis / parasitism link between him and her,unrepeatable with others.

A snowier day than others, they ventured to the foot of Mount Freeze.

It was January, and the storm howled undeterred. There was already a meter and half of snow on the ground.

If he had been a prudent and thoughtful person, Jiyu would certainly have waited for spring to venture up there, and what's more, not with a so wicked intent.

Instead, he was what he was. And Gardevoir would have never left him going alone.

Neither Jiyu would let her.

The dungeon was carried out as in a dream. Numerous Pineco in a row peeked the intruders with looks of reproach. On 6th Floor,a Swablu rested on Jiyu's shoulder,and began to chat dense with Gardevoir.

"It's not a nice job what you're doing!" She rebuked them, chanting.

"He will not forgive you."

"He?" Did Gardevoir.

"Hey, Gardevoir ..!" Jiyu said irritably, turning her away from the conversation,

"Remove this saucy swab off me!"

Swablu did not need to repeat, and fluttered away giggling with silvery voice.

They walked on. One Shelgon hit Gardevoir's skirt.

"Umhh ... Go while you can, girl. Begone from this upstart that will not get you nothing but trouble!"

"I cannot!" Gardevoir stopped him immediately,her voice gentle but firm,

"I ... I love him."

Shelgon shook his head with disapproval doing.

"I have warned you."

And with that he went away.

(It seems that everyone and everything incite us to get out of here ... I have to try making Jiyu figure it out!),thought the sweet Pokémon.

And stood before him, to bar his way.

"What is it, Gardevoir, why did you stop?"

She looked at him pleading with eyes so deep to get lost.

But he was too insensitive or WANTED TO BE too insensitive to give it weight.

"If you're trying to stop me, you're wrong, my dear!"

And pulled her away. Nothing to do. Might as well to continue.

With a sigh, Gardevoir returned watching his back.

They climbed another floor. A baby Seel came to meet her.

"Miss .. do you live here? I've never seen you!"

The Pokémon softened at the sight of that innocent, and lifted him up in her arms.

"No, I'm accompanying my master, the man over there."

Seel turned his little head, saw him, and turned to look at her, the smile in his eyes off.

"He holds you captive? Why you don't run?"

The Embrace Pokémon smiled.

"Because I don't want .. He's nice to me, he treats me well."

Yeah, but how much is that right?

Even the small, from the top of his innocence, didn't seem convinced.

Gardevoir drove out the slightest flash of insecurity and put the cub on the ground.

"Go, go back to your parents, theyll be looking for."

"Absolutely. Hello!"

Gardevoir smiled in response. To shake her, once again, Jiyu's rough scream.

"DAMN IT, GARDEVOIR! YOU ARE ALWAYS HEAD-CLOUDED! DO YOU WANT TO MOVE?"

Gardevoir reached him sad, without batting an eyelid.

On the eleventh floor, a Vigoroth attacked them both screaming.

"HOW DARE, PROFANE! COME CLOSER TO THE HOUSE OF THE GREAT NINETALES!"

Gardevoir shuddered. Was it possible for him to know everything?

She tried to dodge his frantic claws, and responded with Confusion. The blow was enough to knock him out, as Fight Type.

But it was still as if she had been attacked, and in the chest.

She felt the shadow of a dark curse befall them.

Without even realizing it, she began to cry, and ran to hang on the mantle of his Trainer, pulling it forcefully toward her.

"Hm? Gardevoir? But what ...?"

He noticed the luminescent glare in his friend's eyes.

"But you .. are you crying? What nonsense! Stop with this weakness, it won't convince me to go back."

Shocked, the Pokémon wiped her face.

The next floor, was confronted by Gardevoir with Zangoose claws pointed to her chin.

"Question one: what are you doing here?"

Frightened, stunned by those tips ready to strike her, she decided to answer honestly.

"W-we came for Ninetales ..."

To this response, Zangoose narrowed her eyes, wrinkled her nose and pointed the chin with more decision.

"Ninetales,huh? Why, why do you want to see him, WHY?"

"... To steal his tails ..."

Zangoose broke off suddenly, devastated, ball-eyed.

"Are you kidding?!"

Gardevoir slumped to the ground, touching her throat and gasping.

"My-My master, Jiyu ... He wants to do this."

"I will let you go, foreigners." Zangoose said, completely changing the tone.

Now she had a fearsome colorless voice.

"Let your fool play with his fetishes, so he'll pluck what he deserves, and you'll be free!"

She finished the sentence with a look that in some ways it reminded her of her Master, but with different meaning.

Then she disappeared behind the rocks.

Gardevoir had been on the ground, trembling and in disbelief. In the air you could hear sad sounds of death knell, the work of several Chimecho.

At Floor 15, the Guardian of the Mount appeared, and he came to Gardevoir.

A colossal Slaking.

"Come, I will bring you to my master."

Strange, a non-hostile Pokémon.

Gardevoir smiled.

"Thank you ...!"

"No need to thank me, what you need is to question yourself. And to interrogate your friend back here, if you really know what he's doing. I do not know of his intentions; to do my job better, I sewed my mouth and my ears, my eyes don't need to see, just to watch ... And what I see is a simple pair of budding explorers. Decide if you agree with me or not ... "

And just finished saying this, he drew back into the shadows.

Wheezings. What came after, were wheezings.

Wicked wheezings. Hostile wheezings.

"I feel ... evil ..."

"I feel s-sense of possession ..."

"Tthey'rrrre inside the man's head ..."

"In the Pokémon there's purity."

"Kill him beffffore it is toooo late."

"Flay hiss tenderrr meat .."

Gardevoir was shivering all over the body and the whole mind, even.

They were Seviper.

They approached her partner, enveloped him, slamming him to the ground.

(No.).

They lurked in his throat.

"Usually I bite here, circcculatesss more bloood..."

(No. ..)

The fangs ready to strike.

The eyes of metallic glow.

"Who willl misss you, being withoutt art nor partt?"

"Whooo will cry for thiss buggy mindd?"

"Thisss Pokémon doess not deserve to be neatr you ... filthy .. bass ..."

(NOOO!)

An explosion of dazzling light threw away the snakes.

Her Trainer, was safe.

Her love for him had once again triumphed.

Jiyu stood up, bruised, moaning.

His eyes met Gardevoir.

She smiled at him, bright.

But he didn't thank her.

"Let's get back in gear ..." He just tell her, though in a softer tone than before.

And they turned and walked on in silence.

Shortly before the summit, Gardevoir saw the second Guardian, a Glalie.

This, however, said nothing, nor even look at either of them.

He kept his eyes down and closed, as set in a serene and restful sleep.

But no sooner they had him out of sight, he burst into a metal laugh that echoed in the icy muzzle as cold as a death sentence.

But here it was, the top ...

Up there, still, the nine tails in good show, was the graceful figure of Ninetales.

The cream-colored coat gave the impression of an infinite softness.

The eyes, lively and shiny, ruby red, were similar but opposite to those of Jiyu.

The crest on the front was well-coiffed, as well as the nine tails with amaranth endings.

He gave almost an ethereal feelings.

Gardevoir felt pervaded by wellness when looking at him, with that white light surrounding him. Still, she would have had little to cheer about, as the Pokémon Kitsune could very well be their tormentor.

Jiyu, however, lost no time in contemplation.

"So you are the majestic Ninetales ... Congratulations, Your Majesty, you have a very fine fur ..." He said, flattering with contempt, bowing parodically.

Ninetales not said a word, stood still to observe.

Gardevoir had suspense, and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"What interests me are your tails ..." Jiyu said, suddenly changing tone, and he put himself straight.

Ninetales' pupils moved imperceptibly to look for him.

Jiyu's hands were already stretching searching for the tails.

One click, and Gardevoir was begging him to let it go.

"Hm? What do you want, Gardevoir?"

He was a fool, a fake, but he could read Gardevoir's soul; those two, as far as we could tell, understood each other beautifully.

Jiyu's lips parted in a mocking grin, mocker than normal.

"Ohhh ... Would you like to stop me after all the way we did ... nice move, girl." And he gave her a pat on the back.

An excuse to avoid her.

"And now, if you'll excuse me .." He was about to move, when he felt himself floating in the air.

It was Gardevoir's Confusione.

"Let me, dammit! What the fuck do you have in the head?" He yelled, furious and frustrated.

Gardevoir did not bat an eyelid. Simply, transfigured Confusion in Teleport.

And in doing so, threw Jiyu away, on the opposite side of the room.

Filled with rage, Jiyu began to run furiously, regaining ground on Ninetales, who all this time had remained undaunted to watch.

Gardevoir still tried to stop him, with Double Team.

Jiyu jumped off the copies, in a fit of fury, and the original grabbed him firmly for the edges of the garment.

The unscrupulous fell to the ground, face down, but did not yield even a moment.

Furiously scraping the snow and ground, he tried to crawl toward the impassive fox, with Gardevoir that wasn't letting him a second, desperate.

"You ... you ... dare to rebel ... To me ..."

His eyes were wide in a crazy expression.

While those of Gardevoir had sweetened sadly, full of tears.

"No one ... No one ... Will stop me ..."

He pin with his foot.

"Not even you ..."

Gardevoir squeezed his companion for the belt, crying, but a gust of polar wind, brutal and infamous, pushed a strand of the last tail fur even closer to Jiyu's quivering fingers, very close.

"I am ... Almost ..." He said, grinning and trying.

Gardevoir was ordering the attack Wish, in a last desperate attempt to reason with him, quality that, among other things, he had ever had, but ...

There was no more time.

Jiyu was triumphantly clutching the lock of cream-amaranth fur.

He was panting. Crazy eyes. Horrible to behold.

For once, the exterior matched the interior.

"I've ... done it. Gardevoir! Have you seen? Who is the best?"

HIM, of course. Now he could collect his prize.

All around them turned red ..

Or his ... CURSE ..

Ninetales became dark, eyes white and dazzling.

He generated irrepressible energy, which gushed as electric scales.

The tips of the tails seemed of TRUE fire.

"You ... you, defiler ... Did you know that within my tails harbored the energies of right spirits?"

Jiyu, who had lost his boldness just a moment, regained it immediately.

"But of course ... What questions do you make me? That's WHY I came here!"

"And you think you're up to them?"

This time Jiyu did not know how to answer the question, more because he considered the question stupid and senseless, than for astonishment or regret.

He was just about to shrug, indifferent, when the voice of Ninetales hit him again and again.

"DO YOU BELIEVE YOU OVERCOME 'EM?"

Jiyu was not even surprised that Ninetales speak his language. He knew he was regarded as a Legendary, and then he was too self-involved to feel admiration for someone else, it mattered little of its grandeur.

"Well ..." Reprised the angry fox, lowering and chilling the tones.

Gardevoir, wept and prayed, while Ninetales recited an ancient dirge.

"Nothing and no one will tame me

Remorse makes the foolish free

Don't believe yourself in their austere level

You are the enemy in this fable

Strengthen themselves righteous by their similar

In me dwell these souls,so particular

Quick, learn from this drubbing

Detached from the evil thy soul is rubbing

Arise as a guide for the future! "

And ... everything calmed down. The prophecy seemed to be the culmination of a climax ... and it was.

Now the atmosphere was calm, quiet ...

TOO MUCH..

Interrupted by Jiyu's childish laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! But what are you, a storyteller? Knowing that, I would have brought a feast of Berries! Hahahahahah!"

* Flash *

"Ah ..."

A frame at a time. Gardevoir shielding him, to cover a strange, starry, iridescent, black ball ...

Ninetales' pleased eyes, the frost they spread ..

And him, paralyzed as a Magikarp into Pidgeotto's jaws.

* Bang ** Frzfrzrz *. A roar and a flash, followed by crazy sparks.

A moment later, Jiyu was already out of the cave, down from the mountain, away from Gardevoir ...

AWAY FROM IT ALL AND TO EVERYONE.

When he had finished, impressed by the courage of that unfortunate Pokémon that caught a curse not adressed to her, Ninetales turned to her human companion.

He had not been able to notice his stampede out of the cave, he was covered by the blinding light.

"You ... you care about Gardevoir? Would you like to save her?"

The answer, of silence, wind, and above all, absence, was more raucous than a thousand Uproars.

"Great. Could not go better. You are certainly one of the worst selfish that I have ever seen in my 50 years of existence. Indeed, perhaps one of the worst that ever set foot on this world. I can already feel it, this dark heart , it's yours ... You will have a thousand year old curse ... You'll be born again as a Pokémon, and you will learn, at your expense, what it might have meant to Gardevoir your betrayal, her being so fond of you. Do not expect favorable treatment: you will have the look that best suits you when you were alive in these putrid robes.

"An age-old selfishness ..."

And here a tremor shook him to the arms.

"A perfidy, a carelessness so extreme ... to cross the centuries ... and transcend the forms ..."

The thrill shook him everywhere, to the tip of the infamous tails.

Soon after, turning to his lair, he went to sleep.

At the top, floated a weeping spirit. Gardevoir.

The curse had taken the body, but this was not enough to kill her completely.

She was a ghost connected to the world, to pious souls. She had to be their guide.

This, her new mission.

But she was deeply sad, an entity made of pure tears at that time.

He, the man she LOVED, and not only as a Trainer, friend, pal, had betrayed her.

And she was not sure he would've ever return to rescue her ...

(I can't be near you ...) She mourned innerly ...

(Enjoy your life while you can ...)

And she disappeared in a bluish flash.

And after that, it was only the icy panorama of a snowy day.


End file.
